


The Making of the Second Elessar

by amyfortuna



Series: Silmarillion40 [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Celebrimbor makes the famed Elfstone.





	The Making of the Second Elessar

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Silmarillion40](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/silmarillion40) event on the theme of _subcreation_.

He recalled, as a very young child, sitting on a high stool in his grandfather's workshop, watching keenly as Fëanáro fashioned a green gemstone under the light of Laurelin and spoke words to imbue it with the virtue of healing, before placing it in a setting of silver leaves.

It was easy to remember, but not so easy to reproduce. Some of the materials Fëanáro used could not be found East of the Sea, and Celebrimbor sought for substitutes among his stores, weighing up the benefits of one kind of arcane powder over another.

Decisions at last had to be made. Celebrimbor chose carefully, ladling out small amounts of various mysterious compounds, then mixing them over heat to form the gel that would eventually harden into the gem. As he stirred, he whispered words of preserving, keeping, healing, that trees and flowers would not wither.

His words spilled into the Elessar stone as it formed beneath his hands, and it shone forth, as bright as the one in his memories. The light of the sun shone down into the jewel. Laurelin's last fruit blazed with beauty as he placed the gem into its setting: a silver eagle with outspread wings.


End file.
